


Wilbur's Finished Symphony

by teenage_fanbitch



Series: Finished Symphonies [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_fanbitch/pseuds/teenage_fanbitch
Summary: Wilbur always knew that his country would one day end. After all, nothing ever lasts, most of all anything that was remotely related to Wilbur. And perhaps it was just his curse, just the universe trying to tell him something.
Series: Finished Symphonies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026979
Kudos: 30





	Wilbur's Finished Symphony

Wilbur always knew that his country would one day end. After all, nothing ever lasts, most of all anything that was remotely related to Wilbur.

And perhaps it was just his curse, just the universe trying to tell him something.

As a boy Will already knew that he would never be loved as much as a child his age needed. His life hadn’t exactly been the best, from his parents’ death to the vague feeling of dread following him everywhere he went.

Until he had met Phil, and the man had taken him into his house, gave him a place to stay, gave him a _home_. But good things never last, good things always end. And there came Technoblade, his now adopted brother.

Sure, Will had been elated at first, had been happy to meet someone his age, someone he could share things with. They didn’t always click, but that’s just how siblings are. At least, that’s what Phil told him.

And he could’ve lived with that, with the gleam in his brother’s eyes, the distraught laugh, the hands clearly made for a warrior. He could’ve lived with that. He could’ve.

Yet there he was, running away from the house, from his _home_ , simply because the other boy had been training with Phil more and more and Wilbur had been left with _nothing_.

He got back, eventually, and Phil gave him a hug, tears streaming down his face while yelling at him to never do it again. Will had promised that he wouldn’t, that everything was okay, and that he loved Phil.

But promises don’t last, promises get broken.

It’s not as if Techno was a horrible brother, not as if they fought every day. No, that wasn’t the case, not at all. Some nights they’d stay up late talking and crying and laughing and things were fine. Things were great.

Until the next day Phil would continue training Techno and Will would end up lying in his bed and think of the times _before_ Techno was here. When he and Phil build Chinese lanterns and cuddled and everything was how it _belonged_.

So he picked up guitar, picked up _something_ because if he didn’t Will thought he might break. It helped get rid of the loneliness, the betrayal, the heartbreak. Yet he still couldn’t help but feel _so. utterly._ _lost_.

But he got through the days, and he could laugh with Techno, could hug Phil in the morning, and perhaps things weren’t so bad.

Then came Tommy, a _child_ who was so full of energy and life that Will thought nothing in the world could break the kid. And perhaps it couldn’t, perhaps the youthful were unbreakable, perhaps they don’t yet understand how much this world _sucks_.

Because even _Tommy_ wouldn’t last, even _his_ endless energy would someday end.

And Wilbur wasn’t willing to watch that happen, so no, he didn’t get close to Tommy, didn’t give the kid any attention, didn’t _care_. It never crossed his mind that maybe that made his little brother feel the same way he himself once did.

For some reason, however, the little gremlin decided to look up to _him_ , to _Wilbur._ So Phil told him to be a good example, to help the kid get his life back up. It made him feel _trapped_. He didn’t want to be responsible for his little brother, for a _ticking_ _timebomb_.

The disappointed look on Phil’s face didn’t bother him. It really, _really_ , didn’t.

Just like it doesn’t now, as he’s standing on the ashes of what once was L’Manburg, _his_ L’Manburg, and Phil is screaming at him because he shouldn’t have done this but Will _needed_ this, _needed_ it to end on _his_ terms, not anyone else’s.

Now he’s smiling and he’s lost all hope and perhaps it’s time for him to go.

“Kill me, Phil.”


End file.
